With the recent sudden growth of electronic devices, electronic devices making possible wireless voice call and information exchange have become the necessaries of life. In the beginning of supply of the electronic devices, the electronic devices were simply recognized as being portable and making wireless call possible. But, with the development of technologies and the introduction of the wireless Internet, the electronic devices are satisfying user's desires by gradually increasing the scope of use such as a game, a remote controller using short-range communication, and image taking with a digital camera as well as simple telephony, schedule management and the like.
As the electronic devices provide multimedia services as above, information quantitation processed and information quantitation to display are increasing. According to this, attention is being increasingly paid to an electronic device with a touchscreen capable of improving a space utility and increasing the size of a display unit.
The touchscreen refers to an input/output device performing input/output of information in one screen. According to this, if the electronic device uses the touchscreen, the electronic device can increase a display area because removing a separate input device such as a keypad. For example, if the electronic device employs a full touch method in which the touchscreen is applied to the entire screen of the electronic device, the electronic device can increase the size of a screen because using the entire surface of the electronic device as the screen.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a diagram illustrating a general electronic device with a touchscreen.
The electronic device 100 is making use of the touchscreen as a display means and input means.
That is, the electronic device 100 has the touchscreen playing roles of an input unit and a display unit as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
This touchscreen, which can sense a user's gesture, can sense a gesture of drag, tap, flick and the like of an external input means such as a user's finger, an electronic pen or the like.
This electronic device 100 can designate a displayed icon to a position in which a gesture 101 is sensed, and execute an application corresponding to the icon.
In the illustrated drawing, a shadowed icon 103 represents an icon selected by the gesture 101.
If impact is applied to the electronic device 100, the touchscreen is damaged (101) as illustrated in FIG. 1B. If it becomes a situation in which a touch sensor cannot operate as the touchscreen is damaged, the electronic device 100 cannot sense a gesture 120 at a damaged portion of the touchscreen.